Darktimes
by Bewarethebatmanfan
Summary: The titans are about to stop a plot that could cause the end of the titans, but will one titan lose their life in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans: Darktimes

scene opens at Titan Tower

Robin(at computer): TITANS! We have received information from Titans East that H.I.V.E and Brother Blood are gathering many villians to help in his plot to kill us.

Starfire: Then what will we do to stop them and their plot?

Robin: We will join forces with Titans East to try and stop them.

Raven: But including their help that is not enough to stop them.

Robin: Maybe, just maybe we can pull this off if we split into teams. Cyborg will go with Bee, Raven with Aqualad, Starfire with Mas yMenos, and Beast Boy with Speedy. I will go alone.

Robin then goes to the computer to being a video call with Titans East.

Robin: We are all ready over here, you guys ready?

Aqualad: All set, Brother Blood has them all meeting up in the H.I.V.E tower at 7:00pm so we can all meet up and get into the teams at your tower at 6:00pm.

Robin: Sounds good, bye.

Robin ends the call.

Robin: Titans, prepare yourselves. We are about to face many of our enemies.

Cyborg: I'm all charged up and ready.

Beast Boy: I'm ready. (he says as he goes to eat some Tofu)

Starfire: I am also the ready.

Raven: Yeah, sure. Now please be quiet and let me meditate. Azarath mentrion zinthos. Azarath Mentrion Zinthos, Azarath Mentrion Zinthos.

Later at 6pm Titans East arrives at Titan Tower.

Aqualad: We're ready.

Robin: Ok Titans, let's go and get in position.

The Titans standby on the rooftop near H.I.V.E Tower and keep watch. They see Mother Mae Eye, Killer Moth, Mumbo, Doctor Light, Mad Mod, Mammoth, Jinx, Gizmo, See More, and Billy Numerous enter.

Robin: It seems that's all the villians that are attending this.

Aqualad: That's a pretty small amount. This doesn't seem right. All right Titans, go and take your positions.

All head out to their positions.

Robin: Everyone good?

All: Yes

Aqualad: Let's hear what's going on inside.

The Titans listen to what the villians are talking about.

Gizmo(to Jinx): Hopefully this plan to end the titans will work. Jinx nods in agreement.

Brother Blood(over a computer screen): Attention fellow villians, you all have come to end the titans. You will get your wish but you are merely a diversion. You see, I have a much bigger plot that will ensure the titans demise. You all need to distract the titans and divert them away from me. Understood?

All villians nod in agreement.

Brother Blood: Ok then, when the titans attack I will not be here to help. Goodbye.

All the titans stop listening.

Robin: Ok, when I say go we attack. Aaaaaaaaand GO!.

All the Titans break into the tower and start attacking the villians. The villians get defeated but then a giant burst of light impacts Raven and makes her drop to the floor.

Robin: RAVEN!

He rushes over to her.

Does Raven live or does Raven die? Find out in the next part!


	2. Chapter 2

Darktimes: Deception

Raven has been brought to Titans tower and placed in the infirmary.

Cyborg: "She does not look good." He said while looking at the computer screen. "She has a fractured rib and one of her organs has taken serious damage. She has little possibility of surviving" he says with a tear in his eye.

Beast Boy:"Noooooo! "

Robin: We have to put Brother Blood away for good, he has gone too far."

Starfire: I agree with Robin, we must stop Brother Blood.

Raven starts to slowly open her eyes.

Cyborg: Raven? How are you feeling?

Raven: OW! Serious pain but alive at , Cyborg, are you crying?

Cyborg: "No, just a bug in my system." He says as she wipes the tears from his eyes.

Raven: "How bad is my condition?"

Cyborg: Serious, you have little chance of living since the damage done to you has fractured your rib cage and some of your organs are damaged. As long as you stay here, you will be able to heal and live.

Beast Boy:" Do we have any leads as to where Blood is hiding?" He says as he goes to grab dinner.

Robin: Titans East hasn't found any leads and there has been no sign of Blood as of yet. But they assured us that once they do have leads, they will inform us.

Later in Robin's room a huge beam of light comes through the window and hits Robin. He falls to the floor in pain. Starfire then enters the room.

Starfire: ROBIN! Everyone get in here!

Cyborg and Beast Boy both enter.

Cyborg: Whoa dude WHAT HAPPENED?!

Robin:" Another huge beam of light, the same kind that seriously injured Raven." He says in pain.

Starfire then drags Robin to the infirmary room of Titans tower and places him next to Raven.

Raven: ROBIN!

Cyborg then goes to the computer to scan Robin.

Cyborg: He has very serious injuries to his rib cage, lungs and his spine! He is in critical condition!

Will Robin live or die? Find out soon.


End file.
